Do We Regret?
by stopthatbluecat
Summary: A short moment between Emma and Ruby/Red not long after Cruella's death.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a dork._

 _(Also I went full circle with my nerd and made a thing to add imagery to this story. So I put a link on my profile if you're interested.)_

A/N: Ruby was watching baby Neal when Emma killed Cruella.

 ***Ruby and Emma,** **Granny's Hallway, not too long after Emma killed Cruella***

Emma is walking into Granny's from the back entrance when she runs into Ruby. Ruby has been missing from a lot of the Charming family interactions for awhile. It seems like the closer Regina gets to the family the more distance Ruby gives it - except for baby Neal, who she babysits occasionally.

Emma's eyes widen a bit. She's a little nervous that the news of her killing Cruella has spread. It makes her interactions feel more awkward than usual. "H-hey. Long time, no see, or talk. At least for me."

Ruby smiles in an equally awkward but understanding way, "I haven't been in the diner quite as much for awhile. There are a lot of people who came over in the last curse who've still needed some help figuring things out; even now."

"Well, you're good at that, so who better for the job?" There's a loosening in the tightness of Emma's shoulders as she falls back into an old rhythm. "I mean, even when you were cursed you were great at that."

"I guess I was. Of course, with my old memories I'm not so squeamish about a lot of things, so that probably helps as well." They share a small laugh in reminiscence before Ruby looks back at where Emma was headed. "You're probably here because you're hungry; I'll let you get back to ordering. It was good talking to you longer than a few words or a head nod."

Emma nods in agreement, "You too. I feel like I never even see you when you trade off the little bro for babysitter bonding time."

"Yeah, Mary Margaret or David usually brings him right to me or I pick him up from Belle or we share the baby royal time. I had him today, actually," she gestures back towards the door, "Your parents picked him up not too long ago."

At Ruby's words Emma tenses again. "Well, I should get back to it." She nearly makes it out of the hallway before Ruby's voice stops her.

"Emma, they did tell me what happened. I know I haven't been around much, and I know it probably doesn't mean anything, but I was supposed to be your godmother. And I guess I still am, so please just listen." Ruby takes a deep breath as they both turn back towards each other.  
She looks straight into Emma's eyes and says clearly, "I killed my mother. She was going to kill Snow and it happened fast, but in that moment it was Snow or the woman trying to kill her. I made my choice. We've all killed black nights or King George's soldiers when they were trying to kill us or people we love. Do we regret that things happened that way? Yes. But don't let anyone tell you that what happened was a slippery slope. It doesn't mean we jump from that to killing people who inconvenience us. Sometimes we try so hard to compensate for the possibility of letting darkness take over that all we do is hurt ourselves when we should be believing in ourselves. It's true that it's a challenge to find the balance inside yourself when it comes to facing these things. There's always a 'should I' or 'is it right' and sometimes it's wrong but it's also the right call when it's happening."

Emma's eyes are a little misty as Ruby approaches her. She reaches out to push her god-daughter's hair away from her face. "I just- I've spent so much time in my life thinking I was a monster. I can't help not wanting that for you. None of us can. And maybe you're really not afraid but, with everything that's been happening and the way people can talk, I just hope you know this doesn't change who you are."

Before Ruby can even think of a way to break the new silence left after her speech, Emma is in her arms. For a brief moment Ruby considers how often something like this would have happened if Emma had gotten to grow up around her; if she had gotten the chance to be there for Emma like she should have been. Ruby returns to the moment as Emma pulls back. She knows she can't get that time back, but there are always classic ways to make up for it while letting Emma out of an emotionally charged moment.

Ruby smiles and gives a breathy laugh."You're hungry and I keep keeping you away from getting your food. Go on, tell Granny it's on me, I'm sure you've got things to get back to. I'll see you around."

Emma swallows as she finishes composing herself. "Yeah, thanks. You too." She finally makes her way into the main diner, still confused and conflicted about a lot of things, but a little less burdened.


End file.
